Hogwarts:A History
by Aphrodites and Athena
Summary: An ancient curse has returned with full vengence and only the love of four couples can destroy what was once put wrong. Please R&R SSHG DMGW LLRW RDRL Aprodites and Athena
1. Prologue: The Beginning and The End

Hogwarts: A History  
  
By: Aphrodites and Athena  
  
Summery: An ancient curse wrought anew will bring four couples together for remembered love  
  
that was lost. S. S./H. G. - D. M./G. W. - R.W./L. L. - R. L./R. D.  
  
Disclaimer: We ( the authors) do not own any of the Hogwarts characters save one unfortunate  
  
soul . They all belong to a Bloody brilliant women named J.K. Rowling. The following plots and  
  
events are ours, however, so back off or face dire consequences.  
  
Author's Note: Hi this is our first attempt at a joined book so no flames please my co-author  
  
couldn't handle it.-Athena  
  
Your just jealous of my previous story ! Read it you guys! The Fight's Temptation! Just don't  
  
leave us any flames , or the war goddess over there might just have to execute you!- Aphrodites  
  
Mines better Year 1: A New Beginning !Well for right now, just R&R (read and review)-Athena  
  
Prologue: The Beginning and The End  
  
*Flashback*   
  
Engel Ravenclaw was standing in shock as her boyfriend, Baren Slytherin, kneeled upon  
  
one knee, and said "My dearest Engel , I have grown to love you , and I wish to do so for the rest  
  
of my life. Could you please fulfill my wish , would you do me the honor of marrying you?" He  
  
said as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket , that held a white gold ring , with a blue  
  
diamond surrounded by white diamonds.  
  
"My Darling Baren, there is nothing I'd rather do , then spend the rest of my life with  
  
you" Engel smiled as silent tears ran down her face , then she kissed him. It was a kiss full of  
  
passion and love , along with an unknown sadness for what was bound to happen to the couple.  
  
In an eerie corner behind the unknowing newly engaged couple stood an angry father,  
  
looking for blood shed.  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An ancient curse wrought anew,   
  
Death it dealt and love it slew.  
  
When blue to black it stirs again,   
  
More lives that it shall gain.  
  
Four shall be chased, always wary,  
  
Four can protect and they shall marry.  
  
Until these happenings all take place,  
  
No one shall know the evil they'll face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Present Day*~  
  
Dumbledore sighed as he placed the tiny ring on his desk. So it had finally had found it's  
  
way back to fulfill the curses prophecies. He understood what the danger was and he recently had  
  
come to learn those who were in danger. Dumbledore leaned back in the chair at his desk and  
  
grinned without amusement. He also knew the few who would need to protect them and one day  
  
marry. Though there was need for them to know that tiny detail. He leaned forward to begin the  
  
thing he was best at- meddling.  
  
An hour later eight people had crowded into the office at his call waiting some-what  
  
patiently for briefing. The contrast of personalities was over whelming. From smart and fiery to  
  
timid and rude.   
  
"I have called all of you on a matter of upmost importance, it has currently come to my  
  
attention that all of you are in danger of being destroyed by an ancient curse laid down by Salazar  
  
Slytherin. Now I won't go into details here but I'll owl you in three weeks time as you are all  
  
going into hiding but to make the danger some-what less it will be easier to go in two's. I will  
  
now assign you to them." he said calmly before the up roar began.  
  
There was a collaboration of voices Snape and surprisingly Hermione being the loudest.  
  
'I will not go into hiding like a coward', 'what about the school we'll miss?' With similar  
  
assessments from the additional 7th year Rayne and her neighbor Remus. Draco and Ginny were  
  
mumbling obscenities under their breath while Luna was staring off into the oblivion and Ronald  
  
stared stupidly, mouth gaping.  
  
"There is no use arguing because it'll do you no good you're going and that's final" he  
  
said raising his voice above the noise. They shut up fairly quickly staring at him throughly pissed.  
  
"Now you will be all send off to different locations with your partners in separate parts of the  
  
world. Severus Hermione step forward."'' Snape's eyes blazed and his mouth twitched while  
  
poor Hermione looked horrified. "You two will be located in Athens, Greece. Place your hands  
  
upon the portkey and two...one..." In the blink of an eye the two were gone. "Draco, Ginny you  
  
next," Ginny nearly fainted then shot Malfoy the dirtiest look possible. (If only looks could kill-  
  
Aphrodites) Malfoy merely mumbled something about 'when my father...'before sauntering  
  
forward and placing his hand on top of Ginny's. "Alright you two will be located in Los Angelos,  
  
California in the United States in two...one..." they vanished like the preceding two. "Now your  
  
turn Luna, Ron forward please." Luna snapped out of her daze and gracefully stepped forward.  
  
Ron stumbled across the room in a sort of painful trance. "Now you two will be located in the  
  
Bermuda triangle in the wizarding city of Herice in two...one..." Just as quickly the two vanished.  
  
"Finally, Rayne, Remus step forward please. Rayne slipped up to Remus's side and sighed. "You  
  
two will be located in Miami, Florida also in the United States in two...one..." With that all were  
  
gone from his reach.  
  
"What's done is done Fawkes," Dumbledore said sadly to his bird. "All will work out  
  
you'll see." Trying to convince himself. "God help them all..."  
  
  
  
Final Note: I know I left a cliff I'm so wicked, update should be soon as long as I don't have  
  
someone whispering over my shoulder...like my poem?-Athena  
  
Well... I'll be writing the next chapter... he he he.... guess who's first... I'll give you a hint they're  
  
in Athens... Let's see... 3 reviews at least before I post it... ~ Aphrodites 


	2. Chapter one! Welcome to Athens!

A/N ~ you guys sorry for the wait , I have been writing constantly , and this is the longest  
  
chapter I've ever written, still kinda short though... :( well anyways I have a BIG MEANY for  
  
science teacher that decided to rip up a couple pages of my story since he didn't quite like the  
  
content... LOSER!!! it wasn't even that bad!!!Ergh! Sorry if this chapter isn't all that interesting,  
  
but I'm bloody worn out , my mother is a psycho bitch that gets on my tail for reading and  
  
writing so much so I have to do most of my work at school... ~Aphrodites  
  
ps keep in mind that I have a creative mind. ~ and that I am a whorish god. Please forgive me  
  
WARNING~ this is GRAPHIC sex ... worse than normal sex scene, it has toys , so if you don't  
  
like it then please don't read it... sorry! If you haven't read any of my other work I enjoy writing  
  
graphic sex scenes... so sorry!  
  
Disclaimer~ even though I am a ravishing goddess , I do not own Harry Potter or his friends ,  
  
such a pity too, after what I make them do for me , J.K. Rowling would be ashamed of them! ;)  
  
Thanks to my co- author Athena   
  
and tooo~  
  
CS()~ uh, they are in a nice hot place called the Bahamas in the Carribean, in a secluded area...  
  
near a wizarding city , (we made one up , so we could make it have a reason why muggles always  
  
disappeared near there ) anyways , warm climate , cool water... fun...   
  
blackwolfs900~ Thank you , and we plan on continuing even if you guys all hate us , and think  
  
we suck... even though you don't! Yay!  
  
Jewely~ I'm a trying to make it longer... I swear!!! LOL...  
  
GeekGoddess1~ Were off to see Athens the wonderful world of Athens , because because  
  
because, of how beautiful it twas!(it's the only thing that rhymed , LOL)  
  
redlady27~ wow people being patient... I don't think I've ever heard the words patient from a  
  
person I've heard from at fanfic. Wow!!! I'm so proud!   
  
chinaij~ Ahh... here's the relief , the wonderful second chapter is on it's way , only a few more  
  
thanks...!!!  
  
IceQueen~ How soon? Maybe I should make you wait longer... he he he, naw... I'll be nice!  
  
lanialle~ Thank you , very much!  
  
And now... without further ADO!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Chapter two : Welcome to Athens  
  
This was HORRIBLE, Hermione and I just broke up , not even three months ago. Of all  
  
the people there that Dumbledore could have stuck me with , he ... he left me with HER! Severus  
  
Snape's mouth twitched as he tried to not apparate back to the castle and just tell Dumbledore  
  
how bad his judgement was.  
  
  
  
Well, we are in Athens , I mean we could try to be civil towards each other and maybe  
  
we could make it through this before having to go into hiding from each other, Snape thought  
  
bitterly, as he walked over towards Hermione's wing of the manor.  
  
"Miss Granger , I am going to go sightseeing , I've heard that there is many educational  
  
places to visit. This of course is after you get your pretty little head settled in." Snape said  
  
sneering.  
  
"Well Professor , since you asked so nicely , I'd love to ." Hermione replied sarcastically.  
  
I'd rather spend my time stuck in a room full of screaming banshees but its not like I have  
  
anything better to do, so be stuck with Snape I shall.  
  
"Alright. Be ready promptly around 3:30 so we can have some lunch and go see if Athens  
  
is all it's made out to be. Although I highly doubt it compares to our beautiful wizard cities , it  
  
does seem quite interesting." Snape's lip quivered, trying to bite back more of the sarcasim he  
  
knew could come so easily. Being nice is too overrated , Note To Self: Kill that wretched old  
  
man for doing this! Why does he always have to stick me in the up most impossible situations.   
  
A note appeared to the table to the left of Severus.  
  
Dear Severus, how is everything going. I do hope that your accommodations are up to your  
  
standard. If you do decide to go out , you and Hermione will both be given the equivalent of two  
  
hundred galleons per person a week. I know you are wondering what's going on , but I cannot tell  
  
you quite yet. I will come see you in three weeks time, until then may your socks not get holey.   
  
With Love,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Severus's mouth twitched then turned into the most ungodly wicked grin, you'll get yours  
  
old man , you'll get yours! Why the bloody hell do you always have to meddle and play your  
  
damned games! DAMN YOU OLD MAN!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At 3:30, Hermione and Severus emerged from their manor, and found a nice little  
  
restaurant.  
  
"Here looks good , do you want to try it?"  
  
Severus just grunted, and Hermione took that as a yes as she grabbed his arm, pulling him  
  
inside. After they had been seated , and their orders had been taken ,they attempted some pretty  
  
pitiful small talk.  
  
"Why on earth do you think that Dumbledore made us go into hiding? It worries me so ,  
  
that I won't be in school for school... Luckily there's only two months left..."  
  
"I don't know Hermione, but if that crazy old get doesn't stop his meddling, I'm going  
  
too....." He trailed off.  
  
"Uhh... Severus , I need to go home , do you mind? We can go sight seeing tomorrow.  
  
I'm not up to it , this place is too new , too frustrating." She said pushing her plate away, a signal  
  
that she was done eating.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At home Hermione lay in her bed and she dreamt of the night when her and Severus had  
  
broken up :  
  
Hermione had casted a highly complex invisablity spell upon herself, as she left her head  
  
girls chambers to go visit Severus. She had a wonderful gift in store for him tonight she thought  
  
as she tiptoed past Filch down the stairs. Lately she'd been reading : Karma Sutra . She had  
  
been able to teach herself to conjure up a few 'toys' . Severus better be grateful, and he better at  
  
least try this , he owes me for allowing whatever kind of crap Lucius was trying to pull!  
  
As she let herself into her *professors* rooms , she heard water running. Perfect, she  
  
thought as she started to decloak herself, and then proceed to conjure up a few fun muggle  
  
things. Handcuffs, ropes, a whip and a sex swing that magically attached itself to the ceiling,  
  
which was far more convenient than anything the muggles had come up with. She then  
  
uncloaked herself, and admired herself in her new muggle outfit. It was a black naughty piece of  
  
lingerie she had picked up at a muggle sex shop along with the toys. The bra part was wonderful,  
  
it was successful in holding her breasts into the perfect position to be touched and kissed, plus it  
  
was all the more magnificent because there was NOTHING covering her nipples. With her hair  
  
cascading down to her waist in soft ringlets , her lace black crotch less panties finished off the  
  
outfit amazingly. She wondered how crazy she would be driving Severus tonight and how long  
  
it'd be taking him to drive himself into her warmth.  
  
As she heard the water turn off all she could think was 'time for action' as she quickly  
  
bound herself to the bed using the ropes and handcuffs.  
  
"What the bloody Hell?!?" Hermione giggled as she heard him cussing, while looking at  
  
the sex swing, then walking towards the bed. He then gasped as he saw his practically naked  
  
lover bound to the bed. He already felt his arousal coming to life at just the sight of her...  
  
"What are you waiting for? Don't sit there like a bloody git!"  
  
"Well, why should I be in a hurry? I mean it's not like I expect you to be going anywhere  
  
soon." He flashed one of his very rare smiles at Hermione, while lowering himself down to her.  
  
Lucky he hadn't gotten dressed yet , after he got out of the shower and only had to pull the towel  
  
off of his waist to reveal his large erection.  
  
After he took the towel off , Hermione gasped as she felt his hot flesh touching her  
  
between her legs. He kissed her and she felt his hands touching her breast, and his other hands  
  
fumbling with her panties as she heard him gasp when he figured out that they were crotch less.  
  
Smiling at Severus , she tensed against her bindings wishing she could have him touch  
  
her right there...  
  
"Mmmmmm, my gods, sweet torture!" Hermione moaned while struggling with herself  
  
so she could position herself so he would hit her spot. He then started trailing kisses down her  
  
breasts and stomach to her delicate folds, before she started screaming out in orgasim.  
  
"Hmm, baby, let's move to the swing..." as Severus got up she added in "You have to  
  
undo me first silly!"  
  
Severus quickly found himself undoing Hermione then carrying her over towards the  
  
swing.  
  
"Bloody Hell! How does it work, there's so many straps..." Severus looked at the swing  
  
dazed and confused .  
  
The death eaters would LOVE this toy, he thought as Hermione showed him how to strap  
  
and buckle herself into the swing.  
  
She looked so hot in that swing, with an air of smugness surrounding herself.She'd done  
  
well and she was damned proud of herself. She was starting to remind him of... NO! Don't think  
  
about her , she died a Long time ago, she's a part of your past. Don't go there Severus...  
  
He gazed down at the women in front of him... no correction, his woman! She was  
  
starting to get flustered with his teasing so he without any warning forcefully thrusted himself  
  
into her deep warmth. The swing was rather convenient, it held her legs apart and it allowed him  
  
access to where he so desperately needed to be... The swing gave him complete control of how  
  
much force to use , and where exactly he wanted to touch, to bring her over the edge.  
  
Thrusting himself into her, she felt herself coming , and she screamed out severus's name  
  
as her body trembled. He in turn thrusted himself deeper into her hot wetness. When it was his  
  
turn to cum he screamed out her name, "Oh Gods Angela!"  
  
"What the bloody hell!?!? Who the hell is Angela!?!" Hermione screamed as she got  
  
herself out of the sex swing and grabbed her wand all the while screaming and accio-ing things at  
  
Severus.  
  
"You bloody jerk! I always knew that you couldn't ever remain loyal to me!!! I HATE  
  
YOU!!! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! I don't ever want to see your greasy face  
  
again!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione wake up, please! You're having a nightmare! What's wrong!" Severus asked  
  
trying to hide the worry in his voice.  
  
"Get out you ... you filthy PIG! Leave me alone!!!" She said screaming at him, with an  
  
evil glint of hatred in her eyes.  
  
Without a doubt , for the first time ever , Snape was scared... he thought as he quickly  
  
escorted himself out of her room.  
  
A/N~ I like to write graphic sexual, rape, and torture scenes...I'm writing a story full of graphic  
  
rape and stuff I was wondering if ya'll thought if I should put it up... oh! If u like sex leave me  
  
reviews!!! lah lah lah!!! Oh , and if u want the chappy up soon , yell at Athena to get her booty  
  
typing , she's almost done writing it! He he he! At the beginning of all of my chapters that I  
  
write, for those of you that don't like sex or any graphicness I will post a warning telling you  
  
what's in the chapter...~ Aphrodites 


	3. West Side LA

Hogwarts: A History  
  
By: Aphrodites and Athena  
  
Disclaimers: We don't own the Harry Potter stories because if we did we'd be rich, and we aren't, that take's care of that. Oh and I don't own Ripley's Believe it or not or the the Santa Monica pier....did I leave anything out?....  
  
Author's Note: Hey it's me this time, this chapter is for Draco and Ginny in L.A. so rock on. On further notice if you do enjoy graphic sex their will be a lot less in my section of the story so sorry: if you don't like it read my chapters not hers, just 'cause they're better.  
  
Ch.2 West Side L.A.  
  
Ginny and Draco landed on the floor with a resounding thud, and wobbled on shaky feet. Ginny reached out and grabbed Draco's arm to steady herself, he shrugged her hand off of his shoulder and sneered at her.  
  
"I know I've a reputation for being a sex god Weasley, but do try and keep your hands to yourself, especially when you look like you've been rolling around on the ground with pigs." He drawled grinning evilly.  
  
Ginny flushed a deep red and glared at him brushing the non-existent dust off of her clothes. "Well excuse me if my appearance isn't satisfactory, but in case you haven't noticed I don't give a shit what you think about me. You'd know what it was like to be a bit dirty if you'd have ever done a day's work, but, no, you kiss up to daddy and he buys you servants to do everything for you – what you can't do." Ginny hissed, eyes flashing in challenge.  
  
Draco simply flushed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever Weasley." He growled before sitting in one of the chairs. "So any clues to why we're here, though they probable don't tell you such things, or better yet do you know where we are." Draco asked sneering all the while.  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes. "One, no I don't know why we are here, two, Dumbledore obviously didn't inform you either so shut your bloody mouth." Draco's eyes became cat like slits. "And thirdly, if you look outside the window you'll realize we're in a small house on the waterfront, oh and Dumbledore sent us to L.A. so there are your answers. We might want to take a look around the house together, oh and do try to be less of an ass from now on why don't you?" Ginny said in one breath smiling sweetly and began walking around the small house. Draco grumbled following the petite red head.  
  
The house was small but comfortable; the first floor consisted of a family room, small parlor and a kitchen. Meanwhile the second floor contained two rooms and a fairly large joint bathroom. Their rooms were already unpacked and habitable and the kitchen pantry full. On the dining table the pair found a note which they read shoulder to shoulder.  
  
D&G,  
As I said at the meeting I'll be there to explain what you need to know in three weeks time. For the time being feel free to enjoy yourselves. You'll each receive 200 American dollars allowance weekly. Behave yourselves and relax.  
Sincerely,  
Dumbledore P.S. Stay close together!  
  
"Well he couldn't have been anymore vague than that," Ginny snapped angrily throwing the parchment into the trash.  
  
"Dumbledore will be sacked when my father hears about this, especially for sticking me with a bloody Weasley for god knows how long." He growled stomping up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Do you really think I enjoy your company anymore than you mine?!" Ginny yelled following closely behind into the remaining room. Their doors slammed simultaneously.  
  
*Ginny's P.O.V.*  
  
"Gods what an arrogant little bastard!" she screamed into the room, and flung one of the vases against the wall causing it to shatter. She rummaged through her drawers for a change of clothes. She picked out a baby blue tank to and pleated white jean mini skirt. 'If I'm going to be stuck with him I might as well have some fun in the process.'  
  
Ginny walked into the bathroom, set her things down on the sink and slowly peeled off the shirt she was wearing, and then was letting her pant's drop to the floor when a husky voice drawled behind her.  
  
"If you're going to strip for me Weasley the least you could do is turn around so I can watch." Ginny spun around to see a very nude Draco sitting in the Jacuzzi; his eyes were glittering with malice and some unrecognizable emotion...  
  
*Draco's P.O.V.*  
  
Draco slowly lowered himself into the hot water and sighed. 'Bloody, bitchy girl' he thought, relaxing. There was a sound of glass shattering in the next room. Draco chuckled to himself. "Your temper is so deliciously easy to flare up Weasley." He muttered closing his eyes briefly. About a minute later the door slammed open and Ginny walked in growling to herself as she threw her things down on the grey marble top. Draco surveyed her lazily wondering what the hell she was up to.  
  
"Bloody Asshole," Ginny said scathingly. Draco grinned and watched her as she undid her fiery red hair, which cascaded down in sleek waves to her waist. Draco drew in a sharp breath when she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off of her body. 'Gods, why doesn't she turn around?' Draco thought wildly as she stepped out of her pants before scolding herself angrily.  
  
"If you're going to strip for me Weasley the least you could do is turn around so I can watch." He said clearly.  
  
He watched Ginny spin around and gasp, her eyes shone with embarrassment and anger while her mouth was open in shock.  
  
"Much better," Draco murmured. Ginny's complexion was creamy and smooth, and contrasted nicely with her dark red hair that lay in soft ringlets around her face. Standing in only a bra and thong, very little was left to Draco's imagination. 'Beautiful...she's a Weasley but a very fine bit of art...'  
  
"How-dare-you!" Ginny said through clenched teeth and began mumbling that he could have made her aware that he was in there.  
  
Draco ignored her and stood up stepping out of the tub. Ginny, looking him up and down began to blush and closed her eyes tight quickly. Draco laughed softly and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked over to Ginny and arranged her hair over her shoulders and across her breasts. She stood spellbound as he bent over and kissed her lightly on the lips. When Draco pulled back she swayed a bit, he winked at her and smiled seductively.  
  
"Even though your family is trash Weasley, I might consider giving you the privilege of my bed yet." He said bending forward again. The next moment he was staggering back from a full forced bitch slap. A hand mark was quickly appearing on the side of his face.  
  
"Get out! Jus GET OUT!" she screamed throwing a bottle of body spray at his head. To her surprise, Draco all but ran in the opposite direction and in to his room.  
  
An hour and a half later Draco and Ginny stood in front of the house consulting a map in front of them. They were planning on sight seeing and were now debating on where to go. (A.K.A.: Heated argument.)  
  
"I really want to go around the Santa Monica pier; it has tons of shops and a great view." Ginny whined, hating the way her voice sounded.  
  
"Yes, but, the Ripley's Museum sounds so awesome, it shows stupid things that muggles have done." Draco stated. (A/N: Both these places are in the L.A. area, I've been there and they're both awesome. ~Athena)  
  
"But I want-" Ginny snapped impatiently.  
  
"Look we'll go to the museum first," Draco said cutting her off. "Then we'll go to the bloody pier, it'll still be open." He added sneering slightly when she opened her mouth.  
  
Ginny blinked back a look of surprise, his idea actually made sense. "Alright, it's supposed to be beautiful at night when they turn on the lights. By the way are you all right?" She asked grinning.  
  
"I'm fine, why?" Draco asked looking confused as they walked off towards the taxi parked a few feet away.  
  
"Because you're actually agreeing to go where I want, that's a bit unusual of you." She said getting in and moving to make room for him.  
  
Draco just shook his head and shut the door; he was never going to understand her. The next two hours the two spent their time touring the said museum bewildered by some of the most unusual things, there was everything from a 15 legged piglet that was preserved. ("Why didn't they just eat it?" asked Draco) to a man who had survived from a metal gate spoke piercing his throat and coming out of his mouth, Ginny of course closed hr eyes at the sight while Draco laughed at this gesture. All-in-all it was a fairly pleasant day as they spent most of the time ignoring the fact the other was around.  
  
By the time they got to the pier both were in such a good mood that they were actually having a pleasant conversation, that was until Draco went off on her after suggesting they go visit nearly all the shops – Draco didn't enjoy shopping.  
  
"Why do you bloody need to go shopping for anyways? I mean one or two shops fine then let's get on our way." He yelled at her.  
  
"How dare you make such a big deal out of this!? I tolerated going around that bloody museum for damn near three hours and I didn't complain once and besides it's my turn so I'm going to browse in as many shops as I want and you aren't going to stop me." She screamed, she grabbed a purse out of the taxi and with that stalked off.  
  
They had a rather unpleasant time of it after that with Draco having to find her after she ran off, then about Ginny going to almost every single store. However, Ginny seemed to be enjoying the trip better she had a glorious time buying this and that; she also did a fine job of ignoring his constant flow of insults. By the time they were ready to leave Draco had cooled off enough to finally admire the growing sunset.  
  
"Well I'll have to admit you were right about the view it is nice Weasley, though I hope you've bought enough items." He added with a grimace at the six shopping bags.  
  
"Yes I did thank you very much," she said with a sniff. "I know I was right and besides it doesn't matter we'll be leaving in a few moments." She looked longingly out at the sea. "I wish we could stay a bit longer though it would be fun to go in wouldn't it? Something no one from home has done is swim in the pacific." She sighed, but smiled.  
  
"Yes well we have three weeks though so maybe another time Weasley he said dismissively watching the taxi pull in.  
  
Ginny frowned and turned him so he could face her. "Do me a favor and call me Ginny, it almost sounds like you're talking to my brother." She said climbing in.  
  
The return trip was silent yet again but this time the air was a bit more pleasant oddly enough. They put every thing away that was needed in the house and climbed up the stairs.  
  
"Goodnight....Ginny." Draco said grimacing over her name. "Maybe if you get a good night's sleep for once you'll actually look halfway decent." He added when she raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
Ginny flushed and stared at him in outrage. "What the hell was that for you bloody bastard do you really think you look any better?" she hissed. Draco smirked and sauntered into his room acting very much the Malfoy heir that he was. Ginny dreams that night were far from pleasant considering that a blonde haired boy with bale blue eyes and a well toned body began to haunt them.  
  
A/N: Ok the next chapter will be about Ron and Luna and will be written by my co-author Aphrodites, hope you enjoy. On second notice we're going to take a vote every chapter to see whose style of writing you like the best, nothing wrong with a little friendly competition 'eh? No doubt I will win, my co-author will probable be to concerned chasing after the next mortal that comes across her path 


End file.
